


I've Got You Under My Skin

by xspike4evax



Series: Song Titles Series [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander Harris shouldn't be of interest to someone like Cordelia Chase, but he was.</p><p> </p><p>First in a series of drabbles written for the song title challenge at open_on_sunday over on LJ<br/>Artist: Frank Sinatra</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got You Under My Skin

I've Got You Under My Skin 

 

Xander Harris shouldn't register on her radar; but the sad fact was, he did. He was right up there with her favourite words in the English language: "Shoe Sale". 

She was Cordelia Chase, the most popular girl in school, she could have any guy she wanted; so why did she want him? He wasn't particularly good looking, smart, or athletic; Xander Harris was a very special brand of loser. 

She had still kissed him. She had enjoyed it. She wanted to kiss him again. 

Why?!

He did kinda help save the world; maybe he wasn't such a loser after all.


End file.
